All About Us
by Storming.The.Castle
Summary: A songfic to All About Us by He Is We. Jack/Kim. I suck at summaries. First Kickin It FF


**Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance**

**I'll spin you around won't let you fall down**

**Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet**

**Give it a try, it'll be alright**

Jack and I were in the dojo, practicing karate, along with the rest of the Wasabi Warriors.

"Good job today guys. You can leave now." Rudy dismissed us. I headed into the locker room and got changed into my dark purple off the shoulder top with a white rose on it, light wash jeans, and white ballet flats. I headed back out and only Jack was out there.

"Hey, do you want to come to Falafel Phil's with me and the guys?" He asked.

"Sure. Where are the guys?" I asked.

"Still getting ready." He said. So I sat down on the bench next to him. "So, who are you going with to the dance?"he asked me. I had secretly wanted him to ask me, but he didn't. I know Heather Clarke, Donna Tobin, and about 15 other girls had already asked him, but he turned them all down. About 20 different guys had asked me, but I turned them all down too. He didn't answer, so I decided to tell him I wasn't going with anyone.

"I'm not going with anyone." I told him.

"Didn't, like, 20 guys already ask you?" He asked. I nodded.

"I turned them all down. Now, who are you going with?" I asked him.

"No one." He said.

"Not even Donna Tobin, with her legs and the ponytail that went from left to right."I teased him.

"It was a French-braid, and it went from right to left." He replied. It had become a joke between us two. I laughed and he smiled.

"Why did you turn all those guys down?" He asked me. I didn't want him to know it was because I wanted him to ask me, so I lied.

"Because I can't slow dance." I lied, better than usual.

"Really? It's easy, come on, I'll show you." He said, standing up.

"You know how to slow dance?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, it's a lot easier than what Jerry had us doing for that dance competition." He said. I laughed at the memory. "All you really do is sway back and forth." He said. He grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the center of the mat.

"Wrap your arms around my neck." I did just that, and I felt one of those cliché sparks, but I tried to ignore it. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we started dancing. He even spun me around like they do in those cheesy chick flicks.

"You're kind of leading." He said after a while. I blushed as red as a ripe tomato.

"Sorry."I said shyly. Then I stepped on his feet.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly, still blushing.

"It's no problem. Here, put your feet on top of mine." He said. I did as I was told and then we were smoothly slow dancing.

"See, is this so hard?" He asked.

"No."I admitted shyly, looking into his mocha colored eyes.

**The room's hush hush and now's our moment.**

**Take it in, feel it all and hold it**

**Eyes on you, eyes on me.**

**We're doing this right.**

Everything was quiet in the dojo and it felt like we were in our own little world. I took it all in, holding onto the moment forever, knowing it wouldn't last. I felt like people were staring at us, so I turned around. Trying- and failing-to spy on us were Milton, Eddie, and Jerry.

They all ducked behind the wall again, but I'd already seen them and they knew that they were busted.

"Guys, come out." I said, they all came tumbling to thefloor. Jack and I laughed at their clumsiness.

"Well, at least you guys were actually slow-dancing right." Jerry said. I blushed for the third time in five minutes and saw a faint shade of red tinge Jack's cheeks.

**'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love**

**Spotlight's shining it's all about us it's all about us**

**It's oh, oh, all**

**About uh, uh, us**

**And every heart in the room will melt**

**This is a feeling I've never felt**

**But it's all about us**

When I think back on those five minutes, I feel like that was the first time me and Jack actually had a real moment that was more than friendship. I want a relationship with him when we just dance around the room when we're feeling in love, and that fake spotlight shining down on us because we know there's nobody else we'd rather be with and it feels like it's just us two in our own little world. Everybody always teases me and Jack about how we'd make a cute couple, but we try to ignore their remarks and comments. I want to feel a feeling I've never felt before, and being with Jack gets me close to that feeling. I just want it to be about me and him, against the world. I want it to be all about us.

**Suddenly I'm feeling brave**

**Don't know what's got into me**

**Why I feel this way**

**Can we dance, real slow?**

**Can I hold you, real close?**

The next thing I know, it's the night of the dance. I curl my hair and put on a dark pink strapless dress with a black sash wrapped around the waist. My mom drops me off at the school doors at exactly 7:05. The dance had started at 7:00. I took a deep breath and walked in and headed straight for the gym. I walked in and immediately spotted Jack. He was wearing a black tuxedo jacket with a white button down underneath and blackjeans. He looked fancy, yet casual, if that's even possible. Milton elbows him and he looks my way, smiling once he sees me. I smile back and walk up to him.

Suddenly, I get a big rush and I feel brave. I don't know what gets into me, but I ask him if he wants to dance. A slow song is currently playing. He nods and smiles and we walk towards the center of the gym. I grab his hand and he pulls me through the parting crowd. I feel sparks go up my arm and I wonder why I'm feeling so brave. We start to dance, just like we had in the dojo, except our bodies were closer this time.

**The room's hush hush and now's our moment**

**Take it in, feel it all and hold it**

**Eyes on you, eyes on me we're doing this right**

Everybody else in the gym goes quiet, and all eyes are on me and Jack. Everybody in Seaford High knows about me and Jack. I take in this moment, holding onto it, memorizing every little detail about it, because I know it won't last forever. And I know we're doing something right, because I see Grace, Milton, Eddie, and Jerry all smile and nudge each other.

**'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love**

**Spotlight's shining it's all about us it's all about us**

**It's oh, oh, all**

**About uh, uh, us**

**And every heart in the room will melt**

**This is a feeling I've never felt**

**But it's all about us**

When I think back on those five minutes, I feel like that was the second time me and Jack actually had a real moment that was more than friendship. I want that romance with him, one where we just dance around the roomwhen we're feeling in love, and that fake spotlight shining down on us because we know there's nobody else we'd rather be with and it feels like it's just us two in our own little world. Everybody always teases me and Jack about how we'd make a cute couple, but we try to ignore their remarks and comments. I want to feel a feeling I've never felt before, and being with Jack gets me close to that feeling. I just want it to be about me and him, against the world. I want it to be all about us.

**Do you hear that love? they're playing our song**

**Do you think we're ready? Oh I'm really feeling it**

**Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?**

**Do you hear that love? They're playing our song**

**Do you think we're ready yet? Love I'm really feeling it**

**Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?**

**Do you hear that love? They're playing our song**

**Do you think we're ready yet? Love I'm really feeling it**

**Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?**

A few days later me, Jack, and the Wasabi Warriors were walking through the mall when I heard the song we danced to come on. Milton, Eddie, and Jerry find something very interesting in one of the stores and they run into it, giving me and Jack a moment.

"Do you hear that?" I asked him. He nodded.

"It's the song we danced to the other night, right?" He asked. I nodded.

"Uh, listen Jack, there's something that I want to talk to you about." I said, coming to a complete stop. Jack stopped a little bit ahead of me and turned around.

"Go ahead." He said.

"Can we go somewhere a little less… crowded?" I asked. It was a Saturday afternoon and the mall was packed with people.

"How about the old oak tree in the park?" He suggested. I nodded and we headed toward the park. I was really feeling it, that this was the right time to tell Jack how I felt about him. I was sick of acting like he was just my best friend, and nothing more. We finally got to the park. I leaned against the old trunk while Jack stood in front of me.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking into my eyes.

"I have something that I need to tell you. I love you, and not as a best friend. I love as more than friends, and I totally get it if you don't feel the same w-"I was cut off as I was pinned against the tree, and Jack's lips found mine. I melted blissfully into the kiss. The way our lips melded together was perfect, like they were designed for each other. I felt those sparks again. They weren't anything sappy and cliché, but they had depth and meaning. He pulled back from the kiss and leaned his forehead against mine. I was struggling to catch my breath, and he smiled.

"You talk too much." He said. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I know." I said, leaning up and reconnecting our lips again.

**'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love**

**Spotlight's shining it's all about us it's all about us**

**It's oh, oh, all**

**About uh, uh, us**

**And every heart in the room will melt**

**This is a feeling I've never felt**

**But it's all about us**

**'Causelovers dance when they're feeling in love**

**Spotlight's shining it's all about us it's all about us**

**It's oh, oh, all**

**About uh, uh, us**

**And every heart in the room will melt**

**This is a feeling I've never felt**

**But it's all about us**

And now, I have exactly what I wanted. I have that romance with him when we just dance around the room when we're feeling in love, and that fake spotlight shining down on us because we know there's nobody else we'd rather be with. Everybody always teases me and Jack about how we make a mushy, cliché couple but we ignore their remarks and comments. I feel a feeling I've never felt before when I'm with Jack. It's just about me and him, against the world. It's all about us.

* * *

><p>A.N- Okay, so it was more of a one-shot with song lyrics thrown in randomly than a short songfic, but I don't care! And I know it sucks, but I'M NEW AT THIS, I'M JUST LEARNING. At least it's not 100% PREDICTABLE. Actually, it is-_-. Awkward… ANYWAY, you can review. But you don't have to. I'M NOT A REVIEW NAZI!<p>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Kickin' It. OR ALL ABOUT US. HE IS WE AND DISNEY DO.**


End file.
